smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aparat Returns!
"Aparat Returns!" is the 27th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - Junior doesn't feel very good but has to go to school anyway, but once he gets there, something does go wrong. Now an old friend is back and is gonna cause trouble more than ever before! NOTE: Please read "31 Days of Hallowiki!, Story 28" before reading this. Thank you and remember to drink water. (October 28, 2018. Aparat chases Junior, Cody, and Chef Pee Pee outside where Brooklyn Guy is outside) Brooklyn Guy: I REMEMBER YOU! YOU’RE THE EVIL TWIN! WHERE’S MY GUN?! Aparat: NO! (Aparat leaps in Brooklyn Guy and mauls him to death) Junior: THE GUN! (Junior grabs Brooklyn Guy’s gun) Aparat: DIE! (Aparat runs towards Junior, but Junior shoots Aparat multiple times, killing him) Junior: Yes! He’s dead! Chef Pee Pee: Finally, we don’t need to worry about his evil! Cody: You two do realize Joseph is dead, right? Junior: He’ll be back next story! Let’s go play with toys! Cody: Ok! (Junior, Cody, and Chef Pee Pee go back into the house. The screen goes black) (It switches to Present Night. It Then shows a coffin in the backyard of the SML house that says "R.I.P Aparat. That brat deserves to die". Suddenly a ghost version of Aparat comes out of the coffin) Aparat's Ghost: It has been months since my death. But now I finally have the chance to come back! (Aparat then brings out a book) Aparat's Ghost: This book has been buried for years. Now I have my hands on it. Let's see what it says? (Aparat opens the book) Aparat's Ghost: Aha! "Page 69. Coming back to life, without the use of a 1-up". 1-ups are hard to find nowadays so I guess I have to use this! It says here, "In order for a spirit to come back to life without the use of a 1-up, you must begin a ritual under the bed of a person who is currently sleeping on it!" Sounds easy! But who should I do the ritual under? I think I might do it under Junior's bed because he is responsible for my demise! Alright! Let's go find him! (Aparat then floats into the building and goes into Junior's room. He is currently sleeping) Junior: *sleeping* I'm glad you finally admit the suns a planet Cody! Aparat's Ghost: Perfect! (Aparat then goes under Junior's bed) Aparat's Ghost: Now to begin the ritual! Ahem! Oh spirits, please bring me back tomorrow morning as the clock hits 12PM! Thank you spirits! (Aparat then falls asleep. It switches to next morning) Rooster: COCKADOODLE DOO! (Junior gets angry) Rooster: I said! COCKADOODLE DOO! Junior: I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! (Chef Pee Pee then enters) Chef Pee Pee: Alright Junior, it's time to go to school! Junior: Okay then! (Junior suddenly struggles to get up) Junior: Ow! Why does my body hurt! Chef Pee Pee: You're prolly going through puberty or something! Junior: Puberty!? Chef Pee Pee I'm like ten years old! Chef Pee Pee: So you know what they say: "The early child catches puberty"! Junior: No one says that! Chef Pee Pee: Just shut up Junior and get ready for school! Junior: Aw. Okay Chef Pee Pee. (Junior gets up. He then grabs his stuff and goes into Chef Pee Pee's car) Junior: Chef Pee Pee, I don't feel to good! Chef Pee Pee: It's not going to work Junior! Now get in the damn car! Junior: Aw. (Junior sadly goes into the car. Chef Pee Pee drives away to Y U Dumb Elementary School) Chef Pee Pee: Alright Junior, here is the school! Now get out! Junior: But Chef Pee Pee- Chef Pee Pee: GET OUT YOU SPOILED B***H! Junior: Aw... (Junior gets out of the car and enters the school sadly. It switches into the classroom) Jackie Chu: Alright crass! Today, we will be learning about companies! Now companies close down, just like TurboAnimations. Goodbye OcelotGuys224. :( Any questions? Junior: Ugh.. Cody: Junior what's wrong. You sound upset! Joseph: Yeah dude! Junior: Well guys, ever since this morning I hadn't felt to good. Cody: Are you gonna puke? Joseph: Ew! Junior: I don't know. My stomach hurts, my whole body hurts, Everything hurts! (Suddenly the clock hits 12PM) Cody: Oh it's 12PM already! Joseph: Time goes by fast dude! (Suddenly the two notice Junior is acting strange) Cody: What's wrong with Junior? Joseph: I don't know dude! Junior: Ow... Everything, hurts! Cody: I think Junior is going to burst! Toad: Oh snap! Toadette: I can't bare to look! (Suddenly a red ghost comes out of Junior) Cody: What the? Jeffy: What's wrong with junior! (The ghost laughs as he materializes into Aparat) All: APARAT!? Aparat: Hahahaha! The ritual worked! I am back! (Junior then wakes up) Junior: Ow, my head. What hap- OH CRAP! (Aparat then sees Junior) Aparat: You! Junior: Me? Aparat: Yes you! You were the one who killed me! Junior: Well I had to kill you! You killed Joseph! Aparat: Then how is he still alive? Junior: Because SML doesn't have the courage to permanently kill off a character. Plus it's a running gag in SFU stories! Joseph: I'm not gonna get my eyes gouged out dude! I'm outta here! (Joseph tries to leave but Aparat uses his powers to gouge Joseph's eyes out killing him) Toadette: The hell? Bully Bill: How does he have powers?! Aparat: Must have gotten them from the ritual! Junior: RITUAL!? Toad: That's it! I'm ending this f**ker! (Toad turns into his refusion form and tries to zap Aparat only for Aparat to zap him back causing Toad to die) Toadette: TOAD! Aparat: He'll be back in another story! Like Junior said, SML doesn't have the courage to kill off a character! Jeffy: But they killed off Luigi! Aparat: Shut it kid, or your next! Now I'm off to do some stuff I always wanted to do when I was trapped in the basement! Catch you all later! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Aparat flies away) Junior: Oh poop. Cody: JUNIOR APARAT JUST KILLED JOSEPH AND TOAD! WHAT IF HE KILLS SOMEONE ELSE!!?!?!?!? Junior: I don't know Cody! But we have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else! Cody: Alright! (Junior and Cody leave) Jackie Chu: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? GET BACK TO YOUR DESK! (Jackie Chu then notices the chaos in his classroom. He then slams his face against the chalkboard repeatedly) (It switches to Aparat flying through Pensacola) Aparat: Now to mess around with this damn city! But what to do? (Aparat then notices Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi eating cake) Aparat: Ha! Bingo! (Aparat flies towards them) Blue Yoshi: Hey red? You still mad about Shrek and his cheesecake problem? Red Yoshi: Shut up blue! I don't want to talk! Blue Yoshi: Oh. (Aparat then spies on them) Aparat: Hehehe! (Aparat then posseses Blue Yoshi) Red Yoshi: *sigh* You know blue. I feel like maybe I should give you a 2nd chance! What do you say? (Blue yoshi smashes the cake) Red Yoshi: THE HELL!? (Aparat then leaves Blue Yoshi's body) Red Yoshi: Why would you destroy our cake?! Blue Yoshi: I didn't destroy it! Red Yoshi: YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?! Blue Yoshi: YOU'RE THE ONE CALLING ME A LIAR LIAR! (The two turn into demons and fight each other) Aparat: Hahahaha! This is entertaining! (The two continue fighting. Eventually they make a big fight cloud that moves towards a tower) Aparat: Where does this head to? (The fight cloud then moves up a tower. It is then shown that Angela and Ice Man are on top of the tower) Ice Man: Sure is a great view isn't it? Angela: Yeah. It is. (The two look at each other smiling. Suddenly they both notice loud noises) Angela: The hell? (Red and Blue Demon's fight cloud are seen) Ice Man: HOLY S**T! (Angela turns into Firestar) Firestar: LETS GET THE F**K OUTTA HERE! (The two use their powers to run while the fight cloud catches up with them. Firestar shoots fire while Ice Man shoots ice at them) Ice Man: Who the hell even started this!? (The two then get over whelmed) Red Yoshi: Agh.. Firestar: What the hell is wrong with you two? (Aparat then comes up laughing) Ice Man: What's so funny? Aparat: Blue Yoshi didn't destroy the cake! I did! You four are bafoons! Firestar: WHY YOU LITTLE!?! Ice Man: Firestar! Calm down! We don't want you going on another rampage! Firestar: *sigh* (She then turns back into Angela) Angela: Thanks Ice! Red Yoshi: YOU ARE SO DEAD! Aparat: I don't think so! KAPLOW! (Aparat uses his powers to teleport Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi away) Angela: Let's get out of here! (Angela turns into Firestar as she and Ice Man run away) Aparat: Well, time to cause more trouble! (Murder Man comes out) Murder Man: What the hell was going on out here?! (Murder Man sees Aparat) Murder Man: Who are you? Aparat: Oh me? I go by the name! (Aparat zaps Murder Man causing him to deactivate) Aparat: APARAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! (Aparat flies away. Junior and Cody see him) Cody: THERE HE IS! Junior: Let him go Cody! Cody: Why? Junior: We will be back for him another time! Let's go back to school! Cody: Okay? (The two run away as the camera pans out on a laughing silhouette of Aparat) Aparat: That's all folks! Jimmy: Hey that's my line! Aparat: Too bad. No one likes you. (Aparat flicks Jimmy away as the episode ends) Trivia * This marks the return of Aparat. (Even though it was explained in the f**king title) Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Aparat Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Rooster Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:OcelotGuys224 Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes